1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel frame assembly systems and, more specifically, to panel frame assembly systems which are modular and which can easily and solidly be assembled into a broad variety of configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular panel frame assembly systems are in great demand today. Typical applications include office partitions, display racks and window supports.
Such modular systems usually include elongated frame members which must be joined to one another in a manner which is sturdy, easy to assemble, and sufficiently flexible to meet a broad variety of configurations and applications.
One significant problem with the assembly systems known to applicant is a lack of structural strength in the joint between frame members. The assembled system is thus rendered susceptible to deformation and unexpected detachment.
Another problem with such systems are limitations which the joining mechanism often imposes upon the types of structural embodiments which can be created.
A still further problem with such systems are difficulties and delays in the assembly process which are caused by several structural attributes of existing systems.
There therefore has been a continuing need for a modular panel frame assembly system which has great structural strength, is not easily subject to deformation or unexpected detachment, and can be easily and quickly assembled into a broad variety of embodiments.